One Minute Melee! Master Chief vs Akame
by SpaceEngineer643
Summary: Two fighters! No research! 60 seconds!


**May revise this later. But this is a nice little battle I felt like putting together. If people want it, I might make a proper Death Battle style match that will be longer and fully accurate.**

 **NO RULES.**

 **NO RESEARCH**

 **JUST BLOODSHED**

Master Chief walked through the forest. He held his MA5B Assault Rifle, anticipating an attack. As he walked, a red blip appeared on his motion tracker.

''Here she comes.'' Cortana said. Master Chief scanned the area searching for his target. In the trees, a young girl with a katana leapt out of the trees.

''Eliminate.'' She said. She swung her blade down towards the Spartan. Only for him to turn around, deflecting it off his armored forearm. Akame backflipped a good distance away.

''You think you know combat girl?'' Master Chief said.

''I fight for the freedom of the people.'' She replied. Master Chief rolled his eyes.

''Hmph, just another insurrectionist.'' He said as he readied his weapon.

 **FIGHT!**

Akame charged forward. Master Chief reacted by firing his assault rifle. Akame dashed around the bullets, getting closer and closer to Master Chief. She swung at the Spartan, aiming for his neck. The Chief dodged and rolled, never ceasing fire. His current clip ran out, so he switched to his pistol. Akame leapt into the air, slashing downwards onto Master Chief's helmet. But to her shock an energy shield blocked the attack. But his shields dropped by 20%/

Master Chief picked up a SAW on the ground. Akame turned around, running back towards the Chief. He fired the SAW. Akame attempted to evade the bullets, but a few glanced her side. She hissed in pain as she ducked under the fire, slicing Master Chief's SAW in half. Akame jumped into the air, attempting to kick Master Chief. The Spartan caught her leg, spun her around and slammed her into the ground. She got up and slashed at the Chief's chest and arms multiple times. His shields dropped to 10%.

''Chief we're losing it here.'' Cortana said.

''I need a weapon.''

''Get the gravity hammer. It's the Tartarus' Gavel variant.'' Cortana said. Master Chief dodged another slice from Akame and grabbed the hammer.

'If you joined the rebellion you wouldn't have to die today.'' Akame said. Master Chief swung the hammer at her. A wave of white energy hit her head on, sending her flying into a tree. She spat blood, but charged forward once more.

''If you turned yourself into the UNSC, you'd be doing your world a favor.'' Chief said.

She swung her blade with all her strength, Master Chief brought up the shaft of the hammer to parry the attack. The trained killers looked at eachother.

''Your anime adaptation sucks!'' Master Chief said.

''Your last two games are trash'' Akame said. Master Chief pushed forward and pushed her over. He then slammed the hammer down onto her body. She coughed and screamed in pain.

''Are you done? This is your final chance to surrender.'' Master Chief said.

''No'' She said. She swiped Murasame across her neck and stabbed it into the ground. Markings appeared all over her body. And her eyes resembled that of a demon.

''Cortana what is this?''

''Looks like a power boost of some sort Chief. We better power up too.'' Cortana said. Master Chief took out an overshield and a X2 damage booster. His shields were green and his armor had red flames coming off of it. Master Chief also picked up an Energy sword and Spartan Laser.

''My blade remembers the lives I have taken. And I accept responsibility for them.'' She said.

''Charming.'' Master Chief said. Akame charged forward with unbelievable speed. Slashing away at Chief's shields. And eating through the overshield. Master Chief brought out his energy sword and blocked the blade. The two blades clashed, sending sparks out from the collision. Master Chief scored a small cut on Akame. She flinched, and Master Chief threw a plasma grenade. The grenade stuck to her face. She screamed as it got brighter and brighter, then she disappeared in a flash of light. Akame was no more.

''I feel bad for the poor girl.'' Cortana said.

''Indeed, what a waste.'' Master Chief said.

 **KO**

 **The winner of this mele is Master Chief!**


End file.
